La serpiente que miró a la luna
by WhiteSatellite
Summary: Aunque Regulus Black odia a su hermano Sirius y a sus estúpidos amigos, la sonrisa de Remus Lupin lo hace pensar que no todos los Gyffindors son horribles. Respuesta al reto Primum del foro The Ruins.


**N. de A. Esta es la respuesta al reto Primum del foro The Ruins. 1500 palabras exactamente sin contar mi nota**, **sufrí un poco porque el borrador llegó a las 1804 y tuve que mutilar algunas partes, nada importante, pero fue como remover el apéndice. Mi palabra asignada fue ROMPER, lo que me dio mucha gracia, porque el diálogo con la palabra apareció automáticamente en mi cerebro y a partir de eso construí la viñeta.**

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>La serpiente que miró a la luna<br>**

—¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE, IMBÉCIL? ¡SI VUELVES A ACERCARTE A MI HERMANO TE VOY A ROMPER LA MADRE!

La violenta amenaza de Sirius Black resonó a lo largo de los anchos corredores del colegio. Sus amigos apenas y podían contener al furioso adolescente de diecisiete años que se debatía tratando de soltarse para írsele encima a Augustus Rookwood. El Slytherin tenía la nariz rota y sangraba profusamente; aún así, también forcejeaba contra sus compañeros tratando de liberarse y responder a la agresión de Sirius.

—¡¿Qué pasa, Black? ¡¿Te molesta lo que dije de tu hermanita? —lo provocó Rookwood en medio de enardecidas carcajadas.

—¡Cállate, hijo de puta!

—¡Sabes que es verdad! ¡Todo mundo lo vio besándose en la biblioteca con Thorfinn Rowle!

En este punto, Sirius logró darle un codazo a James y escaparse de las manos de Remus y Peter. El Gryffindor arremetió contra el nutrido grupo que sostenía a Augustus y ambos adolescentes cayeron y rodaron por el suelo hasta llegar al jardín donde la multitud reunida los siguió entre gritos y rechiflas. Justo cuando el resto de los Marauders se lanzaba de nuevo a separarlos, un fuerte destello de luz blanca surgió entre los dos chicos inmovilizándolos contra el césped. Minerva McGonagall se acercó rápidamente y los miró indignadísima.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?

Los simultáneos gritos llenos de insultos y maldiciones no hicieron más que sacarla de quicio.

—¡Cállense! ¡Sólo necesito a uno que me explique! ¡Usted, Sr. Black!

—¡Insultó a mi hermano y lo golpeó!

—¿Es eso cierto?

Augustus Rookwood esbozó una altanera sonrisa y respondió:

—Le dije que era un mariconcito de primera, sí.

Minerva palideció de ira por el descaro del Slytherin, pero aún así, logró que su tono saliera firme y autoritario.

—¡Ningún motivo, Sr. Rookwood, le da el derecho de ofender a los estudiantes!

—No es ofensa si es verdad.

—¡Silencio! —dijo tratando de respirar con calma. —¿En dónde está su hermano, Sr. Black?

Murmullos y miradas nerviosas se alzaron de la multitud, hasta que por fin, se abrió un pequeño camino y por él apareció Regulus Black, de trece años. El pequeño Slyhterin de cabello negro tenía la vista clavada al frente aunque no miraba exactamente a nadie. La profesora advirtió con horror una pequeña herida en el labio y una contusión en la mandíbula.

—¡En el nombre de Merlín! —exclamó yendo hacia él y alzándole el mentón para observar bien el daño. Regulus permitió no sin cierto fastidio el escudriñamiento. —¿Es cierto que el Sr. Rookwood lo golpeó?

—Sí —respondió con firmeza.

—¿Y que lo insultó con palabras discriminatorias?

—Sí —repitió en el mismo tono.

La bruja se volvió conteniendo su cólera.

—Muy bien, Sr. Rookwood, usted y yo iremos en este instante a ver al director.

Con un revuelo de la varita, tanto Sirius como Augustus quedaron libres. Los chicos se pusieron de pie y Minerva se colocó enfrente del Slytherin indicándole que debía caminar. Rookwood frunció los labios, pero obedeció a la profesora.

—Ni por un momento crea que está librado, Sr. Black —dijo mirando a Sirius. —Lo espero dentro de una hora en mi oficina, mientras tanto, lleve a su hermano a la enfermería.

La mujer y el muchacho avanzaron abriéndose paso entre el gentío que pronto se empezó a dispersar. Sirius se sacudió la túnica y se aproximó a su hermano en el momento en que sus tres amigos llegaban.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió queriendo tomarlo de la cara.

—Déjame en paz. ¿Quién te pidió que te metieras? —dijo secamente apartándolo de un manotazo.

—Nadie, mocoso ingrato, pero ya que no sabes cómo defenderte…

Regulus le clavó sus fríos ojos grises.

—No deberías hablarle de esa manera, Sirius —interpuso Remus.

—¿Y cómo diablos más le voy a hablar? Es tan necio que no entiende que no puede andar por ahí despertando este tipo de rumores.

—¿Temes que también se arruine tu reputación? —soltó el niño enojado.

—Claro que no, idiota, pero a papá y a mamá no les va a gustar lo que anda inventando la gente de su hijito predilecto —replicó con los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y qué si es verdad?

Sirius quiso reírse; sin embargo, el semblante de su hermano era tan serio y hosco que no pudo. Los Marauders guardaron silencio dirigiéndose inquietas miradas furtivas. Después de unos segundos que parecieron interminables, Sirius dijo:

—No digas estupideces, Regulus —resopló. —Soy tu hermano y digo-

—¡Ahora de repente eres mi hermano! ¡Antes de esto no me habías hablado en ocho meses!

Los otros tres chicos los veían discutir. Remus estaba un poco impresionado de las agallas y el carácter explosivo del pequeño Slytherin, no le cabía la menor duda de que era hermano de Sirius.

—¡… ni una maldita palabra en las vacaciones de verano…!

—¡… de lamebotas con mamá aquella vez, y no maldigas…!

—¡Vete al infierno!

—¡Hey, ya está bien, por favor! —exclamó Remus interponiéndose entre ellos.

Los dos hermanos se miraron con auténtica enemistad. Al notar que algunos estudiantes se habían detenido y ahora estaban pendientes de la disputa, Sirius bajó la voz.

—Te lo advierto, Regulus, déjate de esas cosas. No quiero volver a escuchar que andabas besuqueándote con Thorfinn Rowle.

—¡No puedes decirme qué hacer! —estalló de nuevo.

—¡Deja de ser un niño malcriado y escúchame!

El lesionado rostro de Regulus adquirió una expresión de ultraje.

—¡No soy un niño!

—¡Entonces deja de actuar como uno!

El pequeño Slytherin le echó una mirada feroz y luego se viró con ímpetu para alejarse de ahí a grandes zancadas. Sirius no hizo el menor intento por seguirlo.

—En serio, Sirius —dijo Remus sin poder evitar su enojo. —Eres un idiota, no puedes pedirle a un niño que no se comporte como un niño.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. El licántropo entonces se giró y salió tras el pequeño hermano de su amigo.

Regulus apresuró el paso conforme sentía que las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos. Se había contenido todo lo posible frente a Sirius y sus amigos, pero ahora, a solas, el llanto amenazaba con desbordarse. Esquivó a un par de relucientes caballeros que estaban combatiendo con sus espadas y avanzó por un solitario corredor que desembocaba en unas escaleras que daban a los exteriores. Se sentó desolado y se limpió la cara de las lágrimas que ya fluían abundantes y gruesas. Sirius estaba equivocado, él no era un niño, los niños no lloraban, aunque en ese momento él lo estuviera haciendo. De pronto, una mano se posó suavemente en su hombro haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

—Disculpa, no te quise asustar.

La gentil voz de Remus Lupin lo desconcertó por unos instantes y se sintió avergonzado por su aspecto lloroso; sin embargo, el Gryffindor pareció no darle importancia porque sólo le sonrió y tomó asiento a un lado suyo. Regulus parpadeó con desconfianza y volvió a adoptar su áspera actitud mientras se tallaba furiosamente las lágrimas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la voz le salió ronca.

—Vine a ver cómo estabas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Sirius es un idiota —dijo ofreciéndole un pañuelo— y me quedé preocupado por ti.

El niño no pudo evitar sorprenderse. ¿Preocupado por él? ¿Cómo? Si bien Remus Lupin había sido siempre amable en sus escasas interacciones con él, jamás había externado algún tipo de interés. Contempló por unos segundos al muchacho de diecisiete años que aún sostenía el pañuelo. Sus grandes ojos dorados lo miraban sin reproche ni condescendencia y eso le brindó una curiosa sensación de confort.

—Gracias —dijo tomando la blanquísima prenda.

—Eres muy valiente por decirle a Sirius lo que piensas —le dijo asombrándolo aún más.

—¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto, pocos tienen el coraje de luchar por lo que quieren.

—¿No piensas que estoy mal? —lo cuestionó de repente lleno de desconfianza.

—Claro que no, ¿por qué habrías de estarlo?

—Porque me gustan los hombres —declaró con cierta petulancia y sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza.

Remus volvió a brindarle una generosa sonrisa. Era tierna la sinceridad del niño.

—Creo que tienes derecho a que guste quien tú quieras, sin importar lo que digan los demás.

Regulus miró para adelante y se enjugó las últimas lágrimas con el pañuelo.

—Escucha, no dejes que la gente te juzgue. Tienes que hacer lo que te haga feliz.

El Slytherin volvió a mirarlo con una expresión serena. Remus le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza y se puso de pie.

—Tengo clase… ¿estarás bien?

—Sí.

El licántropo asintió y Regulus le estiró de vuelta el pañuelo.

—Disculpa por ensuciarlo, tiene algunos mocos, pero…

Remus soltó una ligera carcajada y Regulus pensó que era uno de los sonidos más maravillosos que había escuchado.

—Está bien, quédate con él —dijo tranquilizándolo. —Nos vemos, Regulus.

—Hasta luego…

Regulus observó fijamente al Gryffindor hasta que desapareció por el corredor. De repente ya no se acordaba por qué había estado llorando, en vez de eso, sentía un agradable calor que nacía en su pecho. La sonrisa y los hermosos ojos de Remus Lupin habían borrado su pesar. ¿Thorffin qué? Sonrió mientras apretaba el pañuelo y recordaba con un estremecimiento la forma en que había pronunciado su nombre. Quizá era hora de reparar las relaciones con su odioso hermano.


End file.
